Future Restoration
by Kaleda
Summary: When a clan of witches realize that the future is being tampered with, they seek out the source of this change...Chris and The Charmed Ones.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Charmed characters expect for Morana and Nicholas._

_This is the first fan fiction that I have written for the Television show, Charmed. I hope it is enjoyable. I would be happy to receive any comments._

_---6th Season---_

_---Halliwell House---_

_Night was edging upon San Francisco. The sun continued to sink below the horizon signaling a time of rest for most of the world. Not, however, for the Charmed Ones. The house was unusually busy for this time of evening. Paige sat alone in the living room, a large book placed firmly in her lap. She flipped through the pages, her expression was hardly satisfied. _

_An unsettling clatter of glass came form the kitchen followed by an overly loud metallic sound. Abandoning the book to the couch, Paige hurried to the kitchen, her heels clicking on the hard-wood floors. She pushed open the door to reveal the frustrated sight of her sister, Piper. Piper's honey brown hair fell like a curtain in front of her face, hiding any expression. _

"_What happened?" Paige's voice was racked with worry, hands placed carefully on her hips. Piper realized her presence and bent over to pick up the pieces of shattered glass. Paige, seeing the metal basin, commonly used for spell creating, on the floor she moved over to pick it up, restoring it to its holder. _

"_I thought I added that," Piper whispered to herself, looking at the contents of her potion on the tile floor, already seeping underneath the refrigerator. With a frustrated sigh, she grabbed a dishtowel that had been perched on the counter. Paige continued to assist Piper in her clean up endeavor. _

"_I added everything the recipe called for, only to end in disaster." Piper shook her head and finished mopping up the fragrant concoction. _

_A form of cerulean energy formed in the kitchen, close to where Paige was standing. The figure of Chris stood close to the cabinets, looking from Piper to Paige, finally, resting his eyes on the mess that still lined the counters._

"_Still working on that vanquishing potion?" he asked, his tone held a tad of arrogance. _

_Paige shook her autumn colored hair form her eyes, pursing her lips. "Yes we are as a matter of fact." He hands found their place once again on her hips. Chris shook his head and laughed quietly to himself._

_"I thought you would like to know that the demon that you three have been tracking is dead."_

_"Dead... How is that possible?" Piper scoffed, busying herself with further clean-up._

_"Good Evening all!" the ecstatic tone of Phoebe's voice echoed into the kitchen. She was clad in her normal evening ware, a simple red shirt that fit her curved body quite well. The rest of the ensemble was accompanied by black dress pants and knee high boots. Her auburn hair fell to her shoulders in small waves, framing her smiling face. _

_Chris raised an eyebrow in Phoebe's general direction, placing his hands in his jean pockets. _

_"Phoebe?" Piper asked suspiciously, a saturated dishtowel dripping onto her shirt. With a silent curse she threw the dishtowel into the sink._

_"Did you happen to vanquish that demon we have been trying to track?" Paige questioned. _

_"Yes…" she laughed. However, her laughter was quickly stifled when she beheld the look on her sister's faces. "Paige has been busy with work…and you Piper," she said gesturing to the frustrated form of her older sister, "have been attending to the club, so I figured I would whip up a vanquishing potion and vanquish his ass!" _

_"No wonder my potion didn't work, I was missing ingredients. Obviously the ones you had used." _

_"At least we don't have to focus on that demon any more." Phoebe exclaimed, smiling once again._

_"Until another one comes along." Chris scoffed, only to receive a slap on the shoulder from Phoebe, who happened to be the closest sister at the time. With a playful frown, the cerulean energy formed once again as Chris vanished from their sight._

**_Later that night at P3_**

_Music pulsated throughout the club, dancers crowded around the dance floor, moving their bodies in erotic motions. Piper sat satisfied at the bar. She had changed her attire since the potion incident. She wore a simple black top that complimented her figure followed by a similar ashen skirt. Her high-heeled dress shoes rested on the rung of the bar stool. _

_"Hey Sweetie," Phoebe approached, her arm wrapped around her date's waist. Piper smiled, looking from the man to Phoebe._

_"Who is this?" she asked, a teasing tone to her voice._

"_This is Nicholas," she motioned to the man that stood with her. He was pleasing to the eye, with short obsidian locks and laid-back attire. He smiled at Piper, and then turning back to Phoebe, waiting for her to finish conversing with her sister. _

_Nodding, Piper turned back to her sister, "Where's Paige?"_

_"With Chris…they are hanging out on the dance floor. Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked, feeling it was her turn to ask the questions._

_"He has 'business' to attend to." Piper shrugged, turning back to her drink that lay untouched on the bar. _

_Paige sat beside Chris on the couch. His attire had not changed, the usual black t-shirt and jeans. His auburn hair covered his eyes, watching as the dancers moved to what seemed like never ending music. Paige sighed and rose,_

_  
"I am going to go get a drink…care to come?" she asked, trying to seem polite._

_He shook his head, bangs falling farther in front of his stormy eyes. Paige shrugged and weaved through the stifling crowd. A woman, who had been cautiously watching Chris from across the room, walked seductively, making her way through the crowd with ease. She wore a tight fitting crimson dress that left little to the imagination. _

_Her hair was the color of raven's feathers with a hint of violet coloring. The shadowy outline of her hair fell to her barely covered waist. The dress seemed to fit like a second skin, overly bright against her pale cream-colored skin. The woman possessed eyes of the purest green, standing out among her subtle features. _

"_Hello darling," the woman's voice was smooth and melodious. She sat down uncomfortably close to Chris, causing him to inch over. She laughed, sounding like the purest spring. The music ceased, causing the dancers to rest for moments until a slower, more tranquil song began to play._

_She ran her pale hands down his shirt, stopping at the top of his jeans. She pressed her mouth to his in a velvet kiss. She drew away from him and moved her lips so that they hovered over his ear. She whispered something into his ear, but in a swift movement, Chris stood, moving away from her. She smiled, bearing white teeth. He moved quickly though the crowd, occasional bumping into someone along the way. He finally made his way to Piper who stood upon his arrival._

"_We may have a problem." Chris uttered, his voice laced with worry. _

"_What's going on?" Piper asked, brushing her hair from her face. Chris glanced back at the dancing crowd, only to be spotted by his pursuer. Piper followed his line of vision, almost sensing his fear. _

"_Orb" she whispered, "In the back." Piper moved in front of Chris, standing between him and the woman. The woman saw Chris move, watching him like a cat watches a mouse when hunger strikes. Her jade eyes moved to Piper, a smile curled upon her upper lip. _

_A commotion erupted from the far corner of the club. Piper glanced over to see several cloaked figures blocking Chris's only chance of escape. An attempt to orb would be foolish. _

_With a quick motion of her hands, all movement stopped. The woman and the cloaked figures weren't affected by the spell and of course neither was Phoebe, Paige or Chris._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Paige asked, abandoning her drink at the bar. Phoebe stormed over, leaving her slightly 'stiff' date on the dance floor._

"_I would like to know the same thing." Piper concluded, staring from the woman to the cloaked figure that held Chris tightly by his wrists._

"_Get you hands off him," she yelled. Power surged through her, causing an orb of fire to careen into the figure that held Chris. A shriek filled the air, as ash was replaced where a body had once stood._

"_How dare you!" the woman screamed, her voice full of rage. With a sweep of her hand, a wall of obsidian flames consumed her, blocking the sister's from Chris. An eerie smoke rose from the descending flames. When all had cleared, he club returned to its normal state. Movement was restored; however the woman and her minions had vanished. _

"_Everyone alright?" Piper asked, turning to both sisters. Paige nodded but Phoebe was the first to speak up. Her eyes fixed on the once smoldering floor._

"_They took Chris with them." _

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters expect for Morana and The Descendents of Hera._

_This is the second chapter in Future Restoration. _

_(This takes place after they learn why Chris came and who he really is. Sorry if I didn't clarify that before. I am pretty sure that happened in the end of the 6th season to the beginning of the seventh. If I am mistaken I will correct it! Thanks!)_

_----6th season---_

_---Halliwell House---_

_After the incident at the club, the restlessness continued in the Halliwell house. The sisters gathered eagerly around the Book of Shadows. Paige turned the pages quickly, the old pages crackling as she turned them. Piper stopped Paige, pointing to the contents of the manuscript. A woman, the exact replica of the woman at the club, was displayed on the page, including a quite lengthy description._

_Phoebe began to read out loud, her voice slightly fatigued, "Morana and her servants restore order in time." She continued to scroll down, the words flowing from her mouth._

_Piper glanced at Paige, who in return, interrupted Phoebe, "Read the first line again"_

_Phoebe went back to the first line that she had read, repeating it for her sister._

"_Time…they restore time… This means that they took Chris because he is from the future. His duty is to change the course of events that await us."_

"_Therefore, they control him, they control time once again." Piper nodded as she spoke, crossing her arms across her abdomen._

"_All we need to do is create a vanquishing potion, find her and vanquish her kidnapping…" Paige was cut off by the sudden sapphire energy that rain down into the attic._

_The rare form of Leo stood before them, seeming oblivious to the ordeal. Phoebe looked up from the book, quickly glancing at Piper._

"_Something wrong?" He asked his voice in its usual soft tone._

"_You haven't heard?" Paige asked in return._

"_Heard what?" Piper suppressed an agitated sigh and moved over to stand closer to Leo._

"_Chris is in danger." _

_Leo looked from Piper to Paige, who was rereading the ingredients that would help in crafting a vanquishing potion. _

"_The Elders said nothing of Chris being in trouble, when did you assume this?" He exclaimed putting emphasis on 'assume'._

"_We didn't assume, we saw" Phoebe spoke, beginning to look around the attic._

_Paige began to explain the situation to Leo, who listened intently in return. _

"_If she seeks to restore time and order, then she must reside in time. Phoebe it would be impossible to find her with the crystal if she resided in time." Leo pointed out. _

_Phoebe put down the crystal with a frustrated sigh, looking at Paige with an almost saddened expression._

"_So how do you propose we find him?" Piper asked._

**_Unknown area in Time_**

_Morana hovered over her own map, crystal in hand. Her obsidian tresses fell behind her, revealing her puzzled look as she repeatedly swung the crystal over the map._

"_You won't find them..." Chris stated his voice was stripped of all emotion. A sound erupted deep from her throat, a sound that mimicked a growl. She threw down the crystal, her eyes burning with anger._

_With a flick of her dainty wrist she dismissed the minions that were standing sentinel near the large oak door. Silently they left, leaving Chris alone with Morana. The room was large, and entirely made of stone. It was primitive, much like a castle that would have been used in the early years of the world._

"_Well…then you will lead me to them," she stated, her anger filled voice echoed through the room._

_Chris shook his head, auburn locks falling in front of his eyes. She balled her hands into fists, obviously agitated with the young whitelighter._

"_I didn't bring you here to play guessing games, my pet." She spat, approaching him slowly. Her expression changed, as if some had wiped the chalkboard of her mind. A smile graced her lips. "Do you know who we are?" She gestured to the room, regardless that there was no one else present._

_Chris looked at her blankly, not caring for her questions either. _

"_We are the ones who restore time, to its origin. We are known as The Descendents of Hera, the goddess of Warriors and Time" She paused but never the less proceeded. "You have been a bad little whitelighter. Coming from another time to change the future," she purred, making clicking noises with her tongue as to scold him. "That's not what I want."_

"We all can't have what we want," Chris interrupted.

_She sighed, "You bore me, now you can either tell me where the sisters reside or I can have my fun with you until you tell me." She smiled at this thought._

_Chris's expression remained unreadable, "I will not give you what you seek."_

_Her smile grew wider, she clapped her hands. Out from the shadows of the room came two minions, larger than the ones Chris had encountered before. They seized him by the arms, preventing any form of struggle. _

"_Bring him to the chambers," she motioned to the cloaked followers and then turned to Chris, her eyes raging with a sinister fire, "I await my play time with you."_

_**Back at the Halliwell House.**_

_Piper finished bottling a golden colored liquid into three vials. When completed she handed one to Phoebe and Paige and pocketed the last one. _

"_Leo…is there any way you can ask the Elders? Maybe they can find her?" Phoebe asked, hoping that his answer would be a positive one._

_Leo nodded; his worrisome nature showed as he orbed, vanishing from the kitchen. _

"_What do we do now?" Paige asked, rolling the vial between her fingers. _

"_We wait for Leo" Piper exclaimed, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder._

"_You're worried about Chris…" Phoebe directed the statement towards Piper._

"_Well of course…he's my future son" Piper's voice seemed to become quieter as she admitted the simple truth._

_Before Phoebe could embrace her Leo appeared before them, his face racked with even more worry than the sister's thought was possible._

"_Morana is in another dimension, but I have permission from the Elders to take you there." _

_Piper placed her hand into Leo's, their fingers intertwining. Paige took Piper's hand and Phoebe placed her hand into Paige's empty hand. _

_Leo's energy overcame the sisters, transporting them to a world in a flash of blue light. Leo relinquished Piper's hands as they entered a stone castle room holding little decoration. _

"_You better go..." Piper whispered to Leo, who nodded in return, leaving as quickly as they had come. The room was silent and unguarded. Paige began to look around for any evidence of Chris._

"_Where are we?" Phoebe asked to no one in particular. Piper shrugged and rushed to the door, placing her hand firmly on the brass knob. _

"_Wait!" Paige yelled, softening her voice immediately. "We don't know what is behind that door…Phoebe, can you use you empathy to tell if there is anyone guarding that door?"_

_With a nod, Phoebe walked silently to the door, placing her hands firmly on the wood. Her eyes closed, focusing on the possible beings that may be dwelling on the other side. _

"_Two women, both feeling…" she paused; confusion lined her face, "betrayed"_

"_Who cares…Piper, would you do the honors?" Paige smiled to her older sister, who in return gestured to the large oak door which shattered into thousands of splinters, revealing the two women that Phoebe spoke of. They were clad in deep chestnut robes but their faces were left exposed. One flicked her wrist; a glowing sphere glowed in her upright palm._

"_Fireball!" Paige commanded the sphere appearing in her hand. She hurled the fireball back at the first woman, the flames consuming her. The second woman was chanting but had no time to finish for she was quickly silenced by a blow to the head, curtsey of Phoebe._

_With no time for conversation the three sisters made their way down the dim hallway. _

_Paige glanced at Phoebe who was already trying to sense Chris. She stopped abruptly, "Fear, he is feeling frightened…" Phoebe pointed ahead of them, tracking from where his emotions were coming from. They rushed forward, throwing open a large oak door that mimicked the previous one. _

_Morana stood, facing a large stone wall racked with chains and morbid contraptions. Surrounding the outer walls were rows of cloaked minions, chants springing forth from their hidden mouths._

_**To be continued…**_

**_(Terribly sorry about the sudden "To be continued"…school has thrown me a few curve balls that have delayed my writing.)_**


End file.
